The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as compactness, guaranteed high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
Such an MLCC is a chip-type condenser mounted on circuit boards of various electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and the like, as well as including computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge and discharge electricity.
An MLCC may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes having different polarities and opposed to each other with the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Since the dielectric layer has piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, a piezoelectric phenomenon occurs between the internal electrodes when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that vibrations may be generated.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the entirety of the board is a sound radiating surface to generate a vibration sound, noise.
The vibration sound may be within an audio frequency range of 20 to 20,000 Hz, which may cause listener discomfort and is referred to as an acoustic noise.